This invention relates to an improvement in a bus bar circuit board which constitutes an internal circuit in a junction box in which a number of branch connections in an electric circuit for an automobile are made in a clustered manner.
Heretofore, prior art disclosed as a bus bar circuit board of this type in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 63828/1983 wherein a bus bar 3 which used to have a bulging portion intended to avoid interference with a terminal 2 rising below an insulation substrate 1 or a developed state 2' of a terminal 2 as shown in FIGS. 8A and 8B was proposed to be bend erected like a gate-like rising bus bar 3a such that the substrate space is minimized as shown in FIG. 9.
However, there is a situation in which two rising bus bars 3a and 3b must be arranged to run in parallel as shown in FIG. 10 in bus bar circuit design. In such a case, a partition wall 5 is protruded from the main cover 4 of the junction box A between the bus bars 3a and 3b to provide insulation. Thus, there are problems that a distance l from the inside bus bar 3a to the outside bus bar 3b must be assured to allow insertion of partition wall 5, the reduction in the size of insulating substrate 1 does not become effective, and the laying density of the bus bars is limited.